Peter Mallark(Red Gladiator)
History/Story 'Origins' Peter Mallark was born on Krypton originally named Maruk-Nel.He lived in a small Plain along with his parents:Marun'Tor and Mauri'Tor.When Krypton was starting to explode and General Dru-Zod started to rebel his parents removed his biological programming and sent him to Earth.When on his journey,he was hit by a Asteroid delaying his flight and sends him into the Sun.He comes out when Solar Flare blasts his ship out.He lands in a Play-ground in California that two parents longing for a child named Justin Mallark and Nina Mallark.He lived in Jump City learning about his idol Superman.When he was Eight years old he was able to lift Cars,run at 60 miles per hour and use small laser vision.He wanted to be hero like Superman(Clark Kent) so he trained his Kryptonian powers and would stay out in the sun light.When he began crime-fightning,he started off fighting Thugs and other types of gangsters. 'Teen Titans' When an Alien girl(Starfire) starts to destroy Jump City,he hastely attacks her.Though,after about a few minutes he realilizes that she is just confused.He helps her regain the energy she lost and aids in finding her with the others.She tells them that the Gordianians want to imprison her so he helps attack the Gordianians.When the Gordianian Trogar is left he quickly knocks him aside.Trogar then activates a laser system stalling Gladiator.Cyborg is able to finish him off.He then comes together with the others and becomes a founding member of the newly-estabilshed Teen Titans.He also helps build the Titans Tower and make Starfire's new name.When the Titans Tower is done,he establishes he own room,the other's rooms and the main room while Cyborg makes the rest.He is seen with the Titans all way until they seperate as he was seen all way through Season 1 to 5.He was also seen in the Lost episode and the movie:Trouble in Tokyo.He leaves the Titans after they disband and go seperate but still stay in close contact. 'Meeting Superman' He first met Superman when the latter was fightning some of Lex Luthor's Gladiox drones.He was able to save Superman as he was also fightning Kryptonite Man.Peter was able to defeat the Kryptonite Man but was severly injured.He was nursed back to health by Superman and was offered to train his power's with him.This took time as he was still very unexperienced.As time grew on,he was able to fully harness his Kryptionian powers even able to match his mentor when at complete full-power from the Sun.When his training was done,he was attacked by Black Adam and Lex Luthor in a Warsuit.He was able to defeat Lex and destroy his Warsuit but Black Adam was more powerful as he was able to keep up with Peter.Peter made use of his honed combat skills and abilities to attack Adam.Though Black Adam was able to overpower the boy he was eventually defeated by him.With this,Superman not only graduated him from training but also inducted him into the Team(a covert ops of the Justice League that was begining to form). 'Founding the Team(2010)' Once he founded the Team with Aqualad,Speedy,Kid Flash and Robin along with new members Dreadwing,Search Striker,Maverick,Nightingale,Juniper,Galanoth,Gamora,Phage and Bionic-Woman.After learning everything from Superman,he becomes one of the Teams main enforcers.They start by being graduated into the Team they had to deal with a minor case:a fire at Project Cadmus.This led to the discovery and revealing of Project Kr and Superboy.There Mark Desmond:Cadmus Cheif scientist turned into the creature named Blockbuster to destroy the Team but was defeated.He was one of the ones that convinced Batman to give three days of planning about what to do with them.They were also allowed to live in the hideout in Mount Justice.He also told they were to by given covert ops missions from the JLA.Later, Miss Martian joins the Team from Martian Manhunter thinking she was ready. 'With the Team(2011)' He quickly became a core member of the Team due to being one of the the most powerful members in there.He also quickly became friends with almost everybody but had a close friendship with Dreadwing,Maverick,Search Striker and Galanoth.He had also had become the boy-friend of Phage as both had an undenyable attraction to another.He was told by Maverick and Dreadwing that Red Arrow was the mole of the Team and was able to drive him out.He also helped defeat a mind-controlled Superman,Captain Marvel and Captain Atom along by driving out Klarion and Savage. 'Last Days with the Team(2012-2016)' Though he had fun with the Team and enjoyed his stay,he eventually had to leave.During the 2012-2015 the Team had gone through drastic change.Zatanna and Rocket had graduated into the JLA,Aqualad had become a double agent for the Light,Nightwing had become leader of the Team and Kid Flash had left with Artemis to attend College.He also graduated into the Justice League of America along with his best friends and Phage.He battles with his first personal villian,Krypticon:a man who sees Gladiator as a threat wants to exterminate him by transforming into a entity made of Kryptonite.He narrowly defeats Krypticon and returns for another breifing.This is where Krypticon and a supervillian named Retribution are destroying a small district.Red Gladiator arrives to face Kryicon but is defeated by the latter's increased radiation levels.Krypticon is defeated by the timely arrival of Phage who utterly breaks him into pieces then puts them in a radiation-blocking jar.With his Strength back,he fights Retribution.After defeating and locking him up,he starts to tell Phage he loves her.The two of them kiss but are interrupted by Krypticon who attacks them but is ended by Gladiator who throws him into a shredder.The two again start to kiss. 'Brainiac Invasion' An alien named Brainiac attacks Earth again(as Red Gladiator wasnt on Earth at the time.Brainiac summons a full-force fleet of ships toward Earth.Also,he releases small mechanical bugs named Exobytes that contain the power of Earth's strongest heroes.The Exobytes target people around the globe and he begins taking and bottling cities.As Wonder Woman,Superman and Batman along with other heroes and villians try to stop him,Brainiac is still ahead.He begins taking Exobyte targets and even other heroes and villians themselves.Red Gladiator is one of the heroes among the captured bunch.He awakens in a pod and seens all of the captured exobyte targets.He breaks out and frees them.With an army behind him and Oracle(Barbara Gordon) on his signal they try to break out of the ship.They encounter several robots in Brainiac's army but manage to destroy them.When they get to the Prime Weapon room they see an army of ships ready to attack Earth.After destroying them with the other new heroes,he takes the fight to the Gun Control room after destroying the Gun control he faces the Brainiac Ship Guardian.He is able to destroy the guardian and is helped by Superman to destroy the remants of the ship along with the other heroes.He goes back down to Earth to see it has changed as Police Stations are safehouse for heroes and citizens,cities being bottled and heroes and villians alike fighting brainiac drones. 'Gorilla Warfare' He receives a message from Superman that Gorilla Grodd is attacking Metropolis using all of his Gorilla army.He also learns that they are very intelligent and are using Technology that Star Labs cannot comprehend.Red Gladiator arrives in Metropolis to take on the Gorilla army.After defeating the Gorilla Warriors and Scouts on the Metropolis Beach allowing Star Labs to get in and scan the Technology,he heads for the boardwalk.He learns that Grood is also using Teleporters to bring in his own forces from Gorilla City and is devoling people into apes.After destroying his Devolution Units and Fuel Cells on the Boardwalk,he goes for his Teleporters.After destroying his Teleporters,saving all deformed citizens and defeating his Gorilla Technicians with the help of the newly-arrived Maverick and Dreadwing(two characters I will make later),he heads into Metropolis.He then destroys Grood's Mental arrays and helps free citizens from Grodd's Mind Control.After defeating all of Grodd's army,saving all the remaining citizens and confisacating his Tech,he goes to defeat Grodd who has captured Flash(Barry Allen).Gladiator goes into Grodd's hideout along with his friend Speedster Supreme(another hero I will make),frees all the prisoners and even defeats Zoom who was about to kill Flash.He releases the Flash and fights Grodd.When Grodd is nearly defeated,he Mind controls the Flash turning him against Gladiator.He is overwhelmed but Speedster Supreme holds off the Flash,so Gladio can handle Grood.Though he beats Grodd,the Gorilla temporarily knocks them out and escapes to Gorilla City.Flash goes after him and Gladio returns to the Metropolis Police Station. 'Hive Mind' He gets a distress call from Superman saying Queen Bee has taken over the Metrodome and has attacked Star Labs Exobyte shipments from reaching their desired location.After reaching the park,he fights off the Hive's soldiers and drones,saving the soldiers and citizens in the process but also damaging his arm.He then reaches the Metrodome which has been turned into a fortress.He is able to defeat the Hive's outside defenses and destroy their Hypno-Pollen generators and is immune.He travels inside Queen Bee's fortrees and free's the hostage scientists.He then takes out every one serving Brainiac or Queen Bee inside.He reaches her and realizies she is serving Brainiac.After he defeats both her and her bodyguards he goes back to the Police Station. 'Metahuman's' He recieves another distress call from Superman that Lex Luthor has created some type of serum that gives people Metahuman-like powers but it slowly drives them insane.He arrives at the facility and sees the patients running in fear.When he realizes that the patients are innocent and the LexCorp arehis go the threat,he sets out to attack them and save the prisoners.The LexCorp are almost completely defeated by Gladiator and the Metahuman patients and take the fight inside.He finds Doctor Psycho is the one manipulating the patient's minds and warping them into his own accord.He fights Doctor Psycho but he escapes.After fighting his way through more soldiers,he comes against Psycho again.Once again,Psycho escapes.He goes to the upper level where he frees more patients.He destroy the Metahuman Control Panel allowing them to lose their uncontrolable powers and warped minds restoring them to normal.He resumes he hunt for Psycho were he encounters Supergirl trapped in a red Stasis field.He then finds Psycho who has the shut-down remote.He fights Psycho but in the middle of the fight,Phage steps in.She explains Wonder Woman sent her in to defeat Psycho when Gladio invaded the facility.Psycho then manipulates Phage's fagile mind to attack Red Gladiator.Gladiator,being unable to attack her is defeated.He notices Psycho holding the remote and uses his Laser Vision to destroy it.This frees Supergirl who fights a mind-controlled Phage.Being able to focus solely on Psycho,he defeats him releasing Phage from her mind control in the process.Supergirl thanks him and leaves.Phage kisses him then reports back to Wonder Woman. 'Star Savior' He receives a breifing from Superman saying a S.T.A.R Labs facility was attacked by LexCorp forces.He arrives there and sees the building on fire.Due to his last failure,Lex armed his forces with Kryptonite blasters and other types of weaponry.They keep Red at bay but he eventually overcomes their defense and smashes his way through them.He breaks into the building and fights off many LexCorp soldiers and Drones until he finds Superman fighting Metallo.Due to Metallo's Kryptionite Armor,he begins killing both Superman and Red Gladiator.Combining their strength they defeat Metallo.They eventually find Lex Luthor himself.Luthor has his Warsuit allowing him to fend off their attacks and overpower them.They see Repulsor Generator Charges around the room allowing them to weaken Lex's suit and eventually defeat him.Lex escapes but is defeated.Superman thanks Gladiator then leaves.He then returns to the Police Station. 'Into the Heart of Doom' Red Gladiator recieves a distress call from Wonder Woman and Batman saying Superman was captured and imprisoned in the Hall of Doom by Lex Luthor.He finds the lair using his X-ray Vision but is pulled in by a tractor beam.He lands in the Main wing of the Hall of Doom.He is then attacked by Metallo who has has infused with more Green Kryptonite.As he starts dying,Maverick suddenly appears to take on Metallo.He explains that Gladiator was not the only one who recieved a distress call and tells him to advance while he take's on Metallo.He moves on toward Lex's location but is attacked by the Cheetah.She becomes to fast for him and her claws being able to slice right through him.He is saved by Phage who begins fighting Cheetah.She tells him to advance on to find Superman.He reaches the upper-levels where he finds Overlord(one of the main enemy's of my future character).He is taken down by his superoir tech until Nemesis arrives to defeat him.Red Gladiator finally arrives in the upper levels and sees Superman in a Kryptonite Cage and Lex Luthor in a Warsuit.He fights Luthor but is overtaken by hs Kryptonite weapons.He frees Superman from his Cage but is wounded in the process.They fight Lex and win but he escapes and detonates the lair evacating all villians.He saves Phage,Maverick and Nemesis fom the Explosion. 'The Avatar' Deciding to take the fight to Brainiac,Red Gladiator attacks his army head on with Power Man,Dreadwing and Maverick.He destroys a small portion of Brainiac's fleet.Though the invader retaliates by summoning an Avatar made of Superman's Sunstone Crystals.He fight and easily defeats the avatar but realizes that was not the Avatar just a decoy.The real Avatar is at the Fortress of Solitude.After flying there,he faces the Avatar's waves of creatures made from Sunstone.When he faces the Avatar,he is easily smacked around by the monstrosity.He uses his Laser Vision against it but fails as it relfects off the creatrue.He is joined by Superboy and Krypto:who got a emergency signal from the Fortress of Soltitude.As he and Superboy defeat the massive creature,he learns Phage defeated a Magical avatar and Dreadwing destroyed a Earth-Tech made avatar.But the thing is one remains the Prime Avatars. 'The Prime Avatars' He heads to Metropolis where the Prime Avatars have touched down.He fights the Meta Prime Avatar but is easily defeated.He is then joined by Nemesis,Power Man,Collision and Majestros who also fight the monster but are defeated.With the situation looking bleak,they are joined by Superboy,Superman,Supergirl and Krypto but they are also defeated.Collision tells them that the monster is immune to anything having to do with Physical Superhuman's but anything else.Switching places with Phage,Zatanna,Miss Magician and Lady Decay, the Meta Prime Avatar is defeated along with the Magical Prime Avatar.The Tech Avatar is defeated by Dreadwing,Phantasm,Batman and Nightningale.All that remains is the Prime Omni-Avatar and Brainiac himself.The heroes tear through Brainiac's defenses and finally get to his Control Ship.They fight head on to the Omni-Avatar but are being pummeled.Maverick attacks the Avatar in a rage after it attacked Bionic-Woman.The massive robot leaks energy giving the heroes the power to match the Giant's strength.When the heroes finally break through it's defenses,Brainiac reveals himself and attacks the heroes.Red Gladiator fights him but is overpowered.He is again helped by Majestros,Collision,Nemesis and Power Man.They manage to defeat Brainiac making the Avatar self-destruct.Brainiac tells them that the Godly energies in the Avatar are his now and he is unstoppable.Brainiac summons a massive wave of Cosmic energy that drains the heroes.When he is about to kill them,the Godly-hero(Avatar/sorry if this is confusing) appears and takes away his power.He tells him that Brainiac upset the natural balance and banishes him to the end of the universe.He disappears and restores the heros powers and energy.They then rebuild the Earth the way it was before the Invasion. 'Krypticon's Return' Krypticon once again returns to wreak havoc upon the citizens of Metropolis.Red Gladiator arrives to attack him and the two combine into a stalemate.Krypticon narrowly defeats Gladiator by using Energy Blasts.He then starts transforming everything into Kryptionite.He is helped out by Superboy who is partially immune to Green K-Radiation.He asks Superboy to throw him into the Sun which he does and becomes a more powerful Golden version of himself.Using his newfound power,he defeats Krypticon,restores Superboy's strength and destroys the Kryptonite in the area.Krypticon reverts to Human form and is arrested.Gladiator heads back to his apartment in Metropolis. 'Retribution' Retribution returns and reveals he is a clone of Lex Luthor whos mind was warped to be control by Luthor's command,given a more powerful and enhanced physiology similiar to a Kryptionian and has armor covered with K-Radiation.He fights Gladiator and even manages to gain an advantage.He starts to pummel Red Gladiator until they reach the Daily Planet.Retribution gives Gladiator the option of giving up or he starts to attack the people in the Daily Planet.Retribution is hit by Gladiator's eye beams(as he did not kow he could do that) and caught off guard.He grabs the villian and flies him to the Sun.Due to being near the Sun,Red Gladiator becomes Golden once again and discovers that Retribution has the physiology of an Anti-Kryptionian(so he becomes weaker in the Sunlight).He easily defeats Retribution and takes his unconcisus body to Lex Corp. 'The Death of Superman' After the event commonly referred to as Panic in the Sky, a monstrous alien beast called Doomsday emerged in eastern Ohio and began to march toward Metropolis.[66] The beast single-handedly defeated the Justice League when the team rallied to stop it (the lineup consisted of Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Bloodwynd, Maxima, Fire, Ice, and Guy Gardner).Red Gladiator arrives only to be overpowered by receives extra power from Booster.He helped Superman fight the monster until it reached Metropolis.When Superman managed to put down the monster,he celebrated until the Man of Steel died in Lois's arms.He was devastated of his mentor's death and when it was announced that he could not be revived,he fell into despair.He was one of the many people at Superman's casket in his civilian disguise(Peter Mallark).When he realized that Superman corspe had been stolen he searched everywhere to find it.He starts deorganizing the cults around the Metropolitian area and finally finds Superman in the Fortress of Solitude.Overjoyed at his former mentor's return,he helps him return to Metropolis while Superman is powerless.Upon learning that Coast City was destroyed by Cyborg Superman(and he plans to obiterate Metropolis next),he along with Superman,Supergirl,Steel and Superboy go to which is now Engine City.The assault on Engine City is rough though they are joined by Hal Jordan and Green Twlight(who also manage to defeat Mongul as the others could not).Engine City is destroyed and Mongul and Cyborg Superman are stopped.He takes time to be with Phage but misses the Toyman killing Adam Grant.While Superman is lost in space,Red Gladiator protects the Metropolitian area with ease and renewed spirit.He defeats Retribution,Krypticon,Toyman,Lex Luthor and Parasite throughout Superman's disappaerance.When Superman comes back,they defeat Metallo together when he causes trouble.He also goes with Superman to fight Doomsday on Appokilips once again.He attacks the monster in a rage over killing Superman once.Although the monster defeats both Superman and Red Gladiator.Not even Darkseid can stop the monster's rampage.He learns that Cyborg Superman is there as well.After Cyborg Superman is defeated,they pursue Doomsday to the planet Calaton.They fought the beast to a standstill but Red Gladiator to go to the Sun to get enough power to destroy it.With help from Waverider,they were able to teleport Doomsday into the distant future just before the Universe came to an end.This allowed him to finally get over Supermans death and to know he is one of the people who killed Doomsday.After this he takes some absense from being a Hero. 'Infinite Crisis' Red Gladiator comes back from his short-term retirement to help Bludhaven after it was bombed by Chemo.He,Superman and other heroes who can withstand the toxicity save the remaining citizens of Bludhaven.Chemo began to reform but Superman engages the monster.Red Gladiator destroys the poison polls left to slow down his regeneration.When Chemo fully forms,Superman throws him into space.As the crisis contined,Earth-Two was brought back into existence.After fighting the Secret Society and defeating the memebers who did not flee,he is told by Dreadwing that Alexander Luthor is manipulating everything.Though Alexander perfect universe is destroyed when Superboy fights his Earth-Two counterpart Superboy-Prime.Kon-El dies before Superman,Batman and Wonder Woman arrive.Red Gladiator mourns over this and helps Superman put an end to the chaos he's created.Alexander's machinations have disrupted history causing these changes.Every Super-Villian on Earth converges in Metropolis trying to take over Superman's home city.Red Gladiator arrives before both Kal-El and Kal-L.He takes the villians head-on after he powers-up at the Sun and even manages to defeat at least 47% of all of the them(Villians) but is eventually defeated Krypticon and Retribution using a Mega-Kryptonite Bomb.Kal-L and Kal-EL arrive with a legion of other heroes in their wake.They take down Doomsday and then he confronts Lex.Superboy-Prime who has gone completely insane decides he only way to destroy this Universe is to fly straight through Oa at lightspeed.J'onn J'onzz and T'aurin T'aa are aware of this and alert the others to try and stop the deranged Kryptionian but he is too fast.Angel,Angelique and Speedster catch up to him.Green Lantern Guy Gardner,Armored Lantern and Malatusian arrive and stall him long enough to for both Superman's to grab him.They fly through Krypton's Red Sun and crash on Mogo.Superboy-Prime manages to injure Kal-L badly but is knocked out cold by Superman. 'One Year Later' As Kal-El is living his life as Clark Kent,Red Gladiator stays as a hero and saves the day in Metropolis in Superman's absense.He experiences the enjoyment of being a hero again while Clark enjoys his civilain life.After one year,Superman's powers suddenly return.When he returns to action,Red Gladiator still stays by his side as a sidekick.A sorcerer named Arion tells Superman to stop fighting for the benefit of humanity as it is pushing back an inevitable event that will end cilvilation.Red Gladiator stops a group of teenage New Gods from bringing harm to citizens.Arion uses mind-control against Superman but he resists.The Phantom Stranger appears and tells them both that Arion was creating the very diaster they were trying to prevent.He fends off Arion while Superman and the Phantom Stranger are in the future.When they come back,they defeat Arion. 'Blackest Night' Red Gladiator succumbs to his wounds from the battle with Arion.He transforms into a Black Lantern and starts fighting Power Man,Superman and Superboy.He is able to completely outmatch Superboy,barely bests Superman but is not able to defeat Power Man.Nekron arrives on Earth and uses Red Gladiator as a guard for the power battery.He is defeated by White Lantern Phage who turns him into a White Lantern as well.He helps resurrect Willian Hand to sever Nekron's tether to the human plane of existence.Nekron is banished to his plane,he is striped of his White Lantern powers along with Phage. 'Flashpoint' In the Flashpoint universe,Red Gladiator is pretty much the same but he is now Superman.He finds Kal-El's crash site but does not find him or the rocket.He saves Metropolis from a rampaging Amazon.He continues to save and help Metropolis for three years.Red Gladiator along with Batman,Dreadwing,Power Man,Flash and Cyborg try to free Kal-El to stop the Amazon-Atleatean War and change the timestream back to normal.They manage to free him and he is exposed to yellow sunlight.However,Kal-El flies to England to search for Lois.After Kal-El defeats Zero and Lois dies in his arms,he decides to become the new Superman with Red Gladiator giving the rights to him.In the final battle of the Amazon-Atleantean War,he fights the remaining Amazons and Atleanteans with Power Man.However,the Flash manages to change reality once again,creating another world and allowing his friends to live their lives once again but in a new way.He never appears and I will not make a New 52 version of him in this new world.Instead my character,Power Man now Power Boy will take over. 'Powers and Abilities' Powers *'Kryptionian Physiology:'Red Gladiator's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. Strangely enough, he does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow ''solar energy. Without such charging, his strength seems on par for a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Peter's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Red Gladiator's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements his physical strength by a factor of 12,000 times or so. '''Solar Battery:'Technically, this is the main source of his powers. As a Kryptonian,Peter's cells absorb yellow solar energy, and this in turn, fuels all of his powers and abilities.Gladiator's cells also store solar energy as well, allowing him to retain his powers under roofed structures or even at night, although he eventually needs a yellow sun to recharge his powers. Superhuman Strength:'''Red Gladiator develops enhanced physical strength after absorbing a sufficient amount of yellow solar radiation. This radiation interacts with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature to trigger superhuman levels. While the exact magnitude of his strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that it is sufficient to lift 100,000 tons or more.At full power,his normal strength levels are well into the multi-megaton range.His strength when he was at least 8 years old,he was strong enough to lift and topple cars with normal effort.Their have been many feats of Gladiator's Physical strength such as holding off Starfire,fending off most of the Gordianians,fightning off Lex Luthor's Gladiox's drones even though they were weakinging him with Kryptionite,defeating Lex Luthor in a warsuit powerful enough to take on Superman,eventually outmatching and overpowering Black Adam(with help from Superman.taking on Superman,Captain Marvel and Captain Atom until help arrived,take down Krypticon,destroy the Brainiac Ship Guardian,defeating Gorilla Grodd,defeating both Queen Bee and her super-powered bodyguards,destroy Metallo's armor twice,injure and defeat Doomsday on a rampage,defeating 47 of all of Earth's villians(though most werent superhuman). *Invulnerability: The bodies of Kryptonians are nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, their immune systems protects them from toxins and diseases. The most common explanations for this rely on the presences of a super-dense molecular structure, a supercharged bio-electric aura which acts as an invisible force field, or a combination of the two. With the aura, it is presumed to extend a few millimeters from the skin as well as within the body.[[http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed]] A byproduct of the aura is that items close to the skin share their invulnerability. Using clothing as an example, loose fitting fabric would tend to shred or burn in adverse conditions, but skin tight outfits would not. *Superhuman Stamina''': Kryptonians have the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. In theory they have unlimited stamina as their enhanced nourishment is produced from the yellow solar energy their cells process, which also provides the majority of the power for their superhuman abilities. However, their base phys